


when you’re close (i feel like coming undone)

by dblckparade



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, when nayeon says squishy baby is HOME!, you have to greet her back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblckparade/pseuds/dblckparade
Summary: Nayeon thinks of the filming earlier. The words had come out unbidden and quick but true, like a confession."I would choose Mina. Because although she has an image that is calm, but when I'm with her, I feel the need to protect her.""I will always be here for you." she murmurs to the shell of Mina's ear.As she holds the younger girl in her arms, Nayeon likens it to a sacred vow.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	when you’re close (i feel like coming undone)

**Author's Note:**

> based on this video: https://youtu.be/oiDAJTRFDqU?t=1200  
> and this tweet: https://twitter.com/twiceylikey/status/1198945893728301057
> 
> this fic wouldn't be possible without: misayeon (for the fluffy conversations and the complete video sources/translations, lmao), longlive_mn (one out of two i would trust to beta my fics!) and likeuwuahh (for the constant encouragement).
> 
> it's a short one but i hope you'll enjoy! :3

Japan is different yet oddly similar to her home.

Nayeon doesn't know how to put it into words. The people are different and the language makes her feel overwhelmed but it's still the same bustling atmosphere of the city and their schedules are still packed to the brim. A different country with the same routine.

It is the start of their first Japanese album promotional activities and at the top of their schedules was the Line Live filming. Their Japan activities have always been nerve-wrecking for Nayeon. One slip of the tongue or action and it could ruin their delicate blossoming career in the country. As the eldest, Nayeon is used to taking the lead when Jihyo can’t so it feels foreign when she has to sit back and let their Japanese members handle it.

Momo, Sana and Mina had dealt with the filming flawlessly though. They were patient to guide the other members throughout the whole time, whispering quick translations under their breaths and interjections when someone got confused with the host's questions and gently leading the conversations back before it went astray. And the host was nice, a friendly and professional one that quickly eased the tense atmosphere with his funny anecdotes. The ball of anxiety in Nayeon's stomach slowly loosened, until all that she could think of was how to roll the takoyaki into a perfectly round ball on the grill. 

They finished the filming in high spirits and celebrated by raiding the supermarket nearby their hotel with junk foods and local delicacies. But as Nayeon watches Mina tosses her hair back delicately to hide a gummy smile while Dahyun tells her a story with exaggerated gestures, she can't stop pondering over something Mina had said.

_"Next member is Mina! Is there any Japanese words you would like to teach the members?" the hosts asked._

_"I would like to teach them_ ittekimasu, itterasshai, tadaima _and_ okaeri _. I would like them to memorize these four phrases." she counted with her fingers shyly. "Actually, when I feel lone— Well, we all usually have the same schedules but although we come home at the same time together, sometimes I would say_ tadaima _by myself when arriving at the dorms."_

_"Oh, yes Mi-tang!" Momo quips from the side. "You say that a lot."_

_"Yes, when I come home, I often say_ tadaima _by myself. It would be great if I could hear a response back."_

Nayeon had noticed the slip-up the moment it happened. Had Mina always felt lonely when no one greeted her back when she arrived home? Nayeon had always heard the younger girl uttering those same peculiar words when they rearranged their shoes after a schedule but had brushed it off as a personal habit when Momo and Sana didn't say anything back.

Mind made up, she pulls their leader by the hand further away from their group. The other girl grumbles in protest at first but finally relents when Nayeon persists. Once she's satisfied that they're far away, she turns around to their leader.

"Can we switch rooms later?"

Jihyo wrinkles her nose in annoyance. "You pulled me all the way here for that?"

Nayeon sends her the most pitiful expression that she could muster, a guaranteed success if years of friendship has served her right. "Please, Jihyo?" she emphasizes the word, enough to be annoying. "I want to sleep next to Mina tonight. You can sleep with Jeongyeon instead."

Jihyo shoves her away in revulsion and acquiesced immediately. When Nayeon gets into one of these moods, it's better to just give what she wants rather than questioning her motives. "Alright, alright unnie. Stop giving me that look, it's disgusting!"

Nayeon cackles as Jihyo moves past her before she skips to follow their leader, happy at her small victory.

.

Nayeon is already sprawling on the bed in her casual clothes when Mina gets out of the steaming bathroom. The younger girl stops drying her hair with the towel, frowning confusedly when she sees Nayeon in their room.

"Nayeon unnie? I thought you're rooming with Jeongyeon unnie?"

"Jeongyeon kicked me out." Nayeon lies smoothly with a pout. "I think I annoyed her too much so I asked Jihyo if we could switch. Is that okay with you?"

Mina shakes her head in amusement. "I don't mind but Nayeon unnie, you really need to stop riling her up." she chides her.

Nayeon nods absentmindedly to appease the younger girl before she urges her to settle in between her legs. Mina sits wordlessly on the floor as Nayeon helps to towel dry her hair. When she is sure there are no droplets of water dropping, she pulls a hair dryer and runs her long fingers through Mina's soft wet locks. 

She rakes her scalp with her blunt nails, occasionally massaging her head and neck before her fingers slide down to dry the roots. She does this repeatedly until the strands dry off, until she could practically feel Mina's contented smile even from behind, like a lazy cat purring at the attention given. 

When Nayeon has finished, she brushes her lips to the crown of Mina's head before looking at her from the top. "Tired?" 

Nayeon's heart stutters when Mina hums back adorably, blinking back sleep. It has been a long day. Nayeon pulls her up to join her on their shared bed, tucking the duvet up to the younger girl's chin and switches all lights off except for the bathroom, leaving a small slit to let the light through.

"Goodnight, Mina." Nayeon says.

Mina yawns before burying her face into the pillows. "Goodnight, Nayeon unnie."

Nayeon stares at her face until Mina is slowly lulled to sleep, until her face slackens and a serene expression takes over and her breathing evens out. When sharing a bed, Mina has a habit to roll over to the edge of the bed. Even in her sleep, Mina is considerate and kind. Nayeon scoots near, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist before pulling her body closer to hers. The girl whines lowly under her breath but Nayeon is quick to shush her, splaying her fingers behind her back and caressing gently.

Nayeon thinks of the filming earlier. The words had come out unbidden and quick but true, like a confession.

_"I would choose Mina. Because although she has an image that is calm, but when I'm with her, I feel the need to protect her."_

"I will always be here for you." she murmurs to the shell of Mina's ear.

As she holds the younger girl in her arms, Nayeon likens it to a sacred vow.

.

Nayeon wakes up the next morning with hair in her mouth and legs so intertwined with the other girl that Nayeon doesn't where her limbs begin and where Mina's end. 

She slowly disentangles herself away from Mina, careful not to wake her up. Up this close, Nayeon can count the constellation of moles dotting on her bare face and the long eyelashes that kiss her skin. Mina's nose twitches and she flutters her eyes open a while later, the molten chocolate irises staring dazedly back at her. 

( nayeon wonders if this is what it feels like to stare at the sun; blinding, incandescent. )

"So, I was thinking," Nayeon begins lightly with an elbow propped up and fingers running through Mina's hair, "since we don't have any schedules today, would you mind teaching me those four phrases you mentioned yesterday?"

Her heart bursts at the seams, letting the affection and warmth she has for this beautiful, gentle girl wash over her like the ocean water lapping at her feet, as Mina ducks her head shyly, the tip of her ear turning red.

"I will be more than happy to teach you, Nayeon unnie." Mina replies softly.

.

They spend the entire morning going over the four phrases, resorting to room service for breakfast. Mina had been kind enough to write them in Hangul so that it would be easier for Nayeon to pronounce them.

"Mina, how do you say 'squishy baby is home!' in Japanese?" she inquires the other girl, as they lie on their stomachs with papers scattered all over their bed.

"Nayeon unnie, you're twenty three years old. Isn't that too childish?" Mina sighs in faux exasperation.

"No." she shakes her head stubbornly. "I think it's cute."

She tugs playfully at her hair and Mina tries to lean away, her laughter light and clear. 

Nayeon is grateful that she gets to have a lifetime to hear her favorite song. 

.

Nayeon is ready when the host asks her this time.

"Nayeon-san, what are some of the Japanese words that you have learnt?" the man gestures to her direction for her to speak.

From her peripherals, Nayeon can see Mina perking up in alert at the question, her back straight like a rod and chair swiveling around to face her.

She enunciates the words slowly, making sure the pronunciations are clear the way they've been practicing, as they share secretive glances with each other like mischievous little children sneaking cookies from the hidden jar.

_"Punipuni akachan tadaima."_

Mina's answer is swift and instinctive and Nayeon couldn't help the fond smile from growing on her face at how eagerly the other girl replies to her.

 _"Okaeri!"_ Mina greets back, beaming at her with a smile that could rival a thousand suns.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: Mina also said that putting takoyaki with ketchup would taste delicious HAHA
> 
> ittekimasu — i'm leaving  
> itterasshai — have a safe trip  
> tadaima — i'm home  
> okaeri — welcome home  
> punipuni akachan tadaima — squishy baby is home ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ
> 
> my only knowledge about the japanese language is from animes so don't 100% rely on this, lmao. i would appreciate any constructive comments or even a kudos since English isn't my first language! thank you for reading and have a nice day ahead!
> 
> my twitter: @dblckparade if you wanna rant/etc


End file.
